Chapter 209: Symbol of Death
Flash Gordon's Trip to Mars Synopsis Flash comes to as deadly disintegrator sparks shower him. Fortunately in his haste to leave the room, Tarnak left the Nitron gun behind. Flash uses it to blast a hole in the wall and is able to escape. The enraged Ming orders a search but Flash dons a Martian guard's uniform and uses this disguise to trick his way onto the aerodome platform where he turns a destroying ray onto the Nitron beam, managing to cause it serious damage before he is recaptured. Tarnak takes the black sapphire from him and places it into a special box made of neutrinium, which will neutralize its power. Meanwhile, Prince Barin has arrived back at the Valley of Desolation with Queen Azura as his captive. The Clay King insists that Azura return the Clay People to their normal state or else she will be kept there until she herself turns into clay. But with the black sapphire now neutralized, Queen Azura is able to transport herself away in a puff of smoke. Reckoning that the restoration of Queen Azura's magic power is an indication that Flash must be in trouble, Zarkov and Barin take a Stratosled to the palace to rescue him. Flash is taken before Ming, who vows that the Earthman will pay for his interference with his life. Flash is unconcerned by Ming's words; his job, which was to save the Earth by destroying the Nitron Lamp, is now done. Ming swears he'll not rest until the Earth is a useless cinder in space! On Earth, the mysterious disturbances have now stopped. The world's top scientists meet once again and are agreed that the cessation of earthquakes, floods and hurricanes can only be the result of the actions of Flash Gordon and Doctor Zarkov. On Mars, Ming tricks Azura into believing that Flash Gordon has hidden the black sapphire, whereas in reality the scheming Ming now has it safely in his own possession. Barin and Zarkov arrive at the palace and jump Tarnak, forcing him to reveal that Flash is beng held in the Disintegrating Room. Before they can get there, Tarnak raises the alarm. As Zarkov and Barin try to break into the Disintegrating Room via the skylight, they are shot at by Martian soldiers. The both fall into the Disintegrating Room and, like the helpless Flash who is bound to a chair, find themselves at the mercy of the deadly disintegrating ray. Recap card Queen Azura, captured by / the Clay People, escapes by / means of her restored magic. Returning to the palace, she / orders out the guard to / search for Flash. Flash is taken prisoner / and thrown into the Dis- / integrating Room. Barin and Zarkov, suspecting the dan- / ger confronting Flash, make their way / to the roof to save him. Trivia *How does Flash know that the Black Sapphire would still be able to prevent Queen Azura from using her magic when she is miles away from it? Would he not have been better giving the black sapphire to Prince Barin, who was traveling with Azura? Quotes *"Search every building on Mars if you have to, but bring me Flash Gordon!" *"So Earthman, you thought that you could outwit the imperial Ming and Azura, Queen of Magic?" *"You have interfered with my plans for the last time, Earthman." Gallery Category:Serials Chapters